BATMAN
by crazysnape
Summary: COMPLET. Harry fête ses 18 ans, et lors d'une conversation avec Draco, tout dérape...traductio


DIsclamer : le monde d'Harry potter est à JKR et l'histoire à Jennavere.

Et moi alors ? J'ai quoi ? Rien Oh si la traduction !'

Cette Histoire est un Draco / Harry, donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre là arrêter vous.

En allant faire un tour sur la section anglaise, je suis tombée sur cette histoire qui m'a bien fait rire, alors je l'ai traduite, alors bonne lecture à tous !

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Batman

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Happy Birthday to you Harry, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you Harry, Happy Birthday to you !"

L'énorme salle de bal de la maison londonienne des jumeaux Weasley se remplit d'acclamations et de d'applaudissements lorsque Harry Potter souffla les dix-huit bougies de son énorme gâteau d'anniversaire.

"Hip, hip, hip hourra ! Pour Potter le meilleur attrapeur d'Angleterre, et vainqueur du mage noir ! " Criaient les fans d'Harry, ses coéquipiers de Quidditch, et aussi une grande partie de membres du ministère.

"Félicitation Harry ! Et joyeux dix-huitième anniversaire mec ! " Criaient ses amis de Poudlard...

"Bon, Potter, le gros 1-8, et vous savez ce que ça veut dire, les gars ! Potter est maintenant officiellement majeur ! You hou " s'écria Serverus Snape, qui avait apparemment trop bu de pina coladas, dans cette fête de fous.

Harry était positivement rayonnant devant son gâteau. La défaite de Voldemort avait finalement eut lieu à la fin de sa septième année, laissant tout le monde dans un esprit festif.

Et maintenant, pour les dix-huit ans d'Harry, Fred et George qui roulaient véritablement sur les galions grâce à leur magasin de farces et attrape, avaient lancé dans la plus grosse, la pire ou la meilleure soirée qu'ils n'aient jamais organisée.

Ce qui nous amenait aujourd'hui dans une fête de folie, où tous ceux qui n'étaient personne, et quelques personnes qui étaient quelqu'un, avaient attendu.

Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que le sauveur du monde magique avait dix-huit ans, n'est pas?

Fred et George avaient tout prévu.

La soirée se déroulait dans leur nouvel appartement, qu'ils avaient décoré à la mode Weasley, avec des bannières colorées, des lumières, et un couple d'elfe de maison en trench-coat, que Fred et George avaient inclus juste pour faire chier Hermione.

Il y avait des montagnes de nourriture, et des millions de boissons.

Et au milieu de tout cela, se triouvait un Harry Potter. très joyeux.

Les invités étaient tous là depuis déjà longtemps, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient tous commencé à boire depuis longtemps, ce qui expliquait que Snape soit dans un état proche de l'ivresse.

Tout le monde avait été calme et gentil à l'arrivée...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Flash-back..._

"Bienvenu Professeur, " dit Harry aussi agréablement que possible au Maître de potion aux cheveux noirs, qui attendait dans le hall.

"Potter " dit avec mépris le professeur Snape, qui avait passé ses sept dernières années, à perfectionner son mépris du nom d'Harry, le maltraitant jusqu'à trouver l'intonation parfaite, un mélange parfait de mépris, de répugnance et de dégoût avec un zeste de "merde, vous avez quand même de sacrés beaux yeux verts ".

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer. Il lui avait passé ces sept dernières années à s'habituer au mépris de Snape, et à présent ça ne l'ennuyait plus "entrez professeur, les boissons sont dans le salon ".

"J'espère que vous avez eu la présence d'esprit de prendre pur whiskey pu feu, parce que vous devez bien savoir que c'est la seule chose que je bois. "

Harry haussa un sourcil. Tout le monde savait parmi les membres de l'ordre du phœnix que la boisson du moment de Snape était la pina colada, suivi de prés par un bon daiquiri à la fraise.

Harry laissa Snape sauver les apparences, et le mena simplement vers le grand salon avant de retourner à son poste, à la porte.

Comme c'était une soirée en son honneur, il devait rester à la porte, et essayer d'accueillir tous les invités. Ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile car les sorciers arrivaient par douzaines, prêt à célébrer l'anniversaire de celui qui a survécu deux fois.

"Ah, monsieur le ministre. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir. Oui, oui, je suis ravie d'avoir finalement vaincu Voldemort, personne n'aime avoir un diabolique mage noir à ses trousses... "

"Seamus, Dean ! Content de vous voir les mecs. J'peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? "

"Hagrid, c'est merveilleux de te voir ! Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr que Fluffy puisse aller dans le salon avec les autres, peut-être pourrais-tu le laisser dans une des chambres..."

Au final la plupart des invités étaient arrivés, et Harry se tenait prêt à s'échapper pour se diriger vers le bar quand on toqua à la porte. Harry ouvrit et trouva une paire de grand blond sculptural

.

"Salut Potter " dit Draco de son accent traînant genre 'oh, oui, c'est à toi que je parle maigre chewing-gum indigne d'être collé à la semelle de ma chaussure'

Harry se contenta de le regarder en retour. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Malefoy?" répliqua-t-il.

"Tout doux Harry, tout doux " dit Lucius d'une voix aussi inquiétante que celle son fils. " Nous sommes seulement venu par respect pour ton anniversaire. Est-ce un crime ?"

"Non ! Mais ces chaussures avec cette chemise, oui " répliqua-t-il, en se sentant salaud.

"Oh, très intelligent Potter. T'as trouvé ça tout seul ou tu l'as piqué à un pd?" Répondit Draco.

Lucius, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres demanda "C'est vrai, Harry, où sont tes bonnes manières. Vas-tu nous inviter à entrer, ou vas- tu nous laissais congelé à l'entrée?"

"On est en juillet " fit remarquer Harry avec irritation.

"Figure de style, mon garçon " répondit Lucius en regardant foule en train de boire et danser derrière Harry.

"Bon d'accord. Entrez. Mais tenez-vous décemment. Si je vois le moindre signe d'un sort impardonnable je vous jette tous les deux dehors, et ne pensez pas que je ne le ferrai pas. " "D'accord " dit Draco en rentrant avec Harry et son père.

Harry leur jeta un coup d'œil rapide.

Ses yeux insistant légèrement sur Draco.

Sur ses cheveux blonds, doux et brillants.

Sur sa peau parfaitement pâle. Sur ses muscles durs et si bien dessinés.

Le tout drapé dans un vêtement d'une coupe des plus fines que seul l'argent pouvait acheter.

Quelle honte qu'un aussi beau corps soit la demeure d'une véritable fouine.

"Bien je suppose que puisque techniquement vous êtes mes invités, je dois me comporter comme le meilleur des hôtes possible, dit Harry "que puis-je vous offrir à boire ? "

"Mai-Tai," répondirent le père et le fils d'une seule voix. Harry se moqua d'eux.

"Un Mai-Tai? Seules les forces diaboliques peuvent proposer une boisson virile comme ça."

"Le Mai-Tai est une parfaite boisson pour Hommes," dit Draco avec indignation."Je peux te dire, que dans les soirées mange morts, il y avait toujours plein de Mai-Tais, c'est plus que ce qu'on peut dire pour ton espèce d'ordre du phœnix ! Vous deviez penser que bouger son cul comme espions signifiait qu'on n'avait le droit qu'a peu d'alcool lors des réunions mais vous en aviez beaucoup plus vous quand vous planifiez vos... sérieuse manœuvres tactiques."

"Oui, j'imagine bien " répondit Harry sèchement

"Draco, ne sois pas impoli avec notre hôte " ordonna Lucius en scrutant la foule excitée.

"Mais papa "

"Plus un mot. C'est un comportement indigne des Malefoy. Nous nous devons d'être toujours parfaitement polis, je me demandais, n'est-ce pas Serverus Snape là-bas?"

" Hum...oui," répondit Harry après avoir regardé le point que Lucius lui montrait, "il est arrivée il y a quelques instants."

"Et il a bu ?" demanda Lucius avec une lueur inhabituelle aux fonds des yeux.

Harry regarda vers Snape qui tenait un verre en se balançant en doucement au rythme de la musique .

"Je crois que oui" dit Harry, alors qu'un sourire diabolique apparaissait sur les lèvres de Lucius.

"Excellent." dit-il en tapotant ses doigts contre sa bouche, puis il disparut dans la foule laissant derrière lui un Harry confus et un Draco boudeur.

.

"Je déteste quand il me sermonne, grognait Draco

"Draco, ne sois pas impoli, c'est indigne d'un Malefoy."

"Draco ne porte pas de rose pâle ça n'te va pas au teint."

"Draco ne joue pas à la poupée avec les elfes de maison. Je SAIS qu'ils sont jolis en collerette mais maintenant tu les as tous libérés. Je veux dire, vraiment, tu dois penser que je ne me conduis pas bien.

"Quoi ? " demanda Harry dont le cerveau n'arrivait pas a dépassé le "jouer à la poupée avec les elfes de maison "

"Oh, hum... rien," dit Draco distraitement. "Je pense que je me vais me chercher un verre maintenant. "

"Oui, fais ça " répondit Harry en se massant les tempes, et ils se furent séparé par la foule.

Fin du Flash-back .

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

La soirée battait son plein. Le gâteau avait été partagé, l'alcool tournait, la musique beuglait, les invités dansaient et la célébration continuait.

Harry avait dansé sans arrêt depuis qu'il avait soufflé ses bougies, et pensait qu'il était temps pour lui de boire un peu. Délicatement, il s'écarta de Ginny Weasley, qui ayant l'alcool joyeux serrait sa taille en ses bras, et se dirigea vers les rafraîchissements pour prendre un verre de punch.

Il venait juste de prendre un verre plein de la concoction spéciale que des jumeaux faisaient passer pour du punch, quand il entendit une voix. "Joyeux anniversaire Harry "

C'était Kingsley qui était au bol de punch;

"Merci, Kingsley," cria Harry pour ce faire entendre par-dessus la musique, tout souriant à l'auror. Tu t'amuses bien? . "

"Oh oui," répondit l'autre avec enthousiasme, et il se rapprocha d'Harry pour pouvoir lui parler. "Écoute Harry, je sais que c'est ton anniversaire, je me demandais si je pouvais te demander une faveur."

"Bien sur. Ce que tu veux. Qu'est-ce qui a ? "

Kingsley sortit la dernière édition sorcier de la semaine, qui avait un article sur Harry concernant la défaite de Voldemort et son enrôlement dans l'équipe d'Angleterre et sa troisième victoire au prix du "plus charmant sourire ".

"Bien en fait, c'est..." Là, Kingsley le regarda mal à l'aise, "Je sais que tu détestes signer des autographes, mais ma nièce est absolument folle de toi, elle a tous tes posters sur son mur, toutes tes figurines et j'apprécierai vraiment, mais vraiment si–"

"C'est bon, je vais signer" Dit Harry. Après tout, c'était son anniversaire, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. "Des figurines ?"

"Ouais. Tu le les as pas vu . Elles sont fantastiques, Tu marches avec ta baguette et jettes de petits sorts et tu peux acheter les plus mignons accessoires possible pour aller avec!"

"Acc...accessoires ?" Harry avait quelques difficultés à imaginer ça

"Oh oui. Comme le robe de l'équipe de quidditch ou le Mini éclair de feu. C'est génial. Alors tu signes le magasine ? "

"Hum, bien sure," Harry était quelque peu perturbé à l'idée qu'on puisse acheter partout en Angleterre des mini-versions de lui avec "de mignons petits accessoires."

Mais il haussa les épaules et demanda "Je dois le mettre à quel nom?"

"Fais-le pour Rosie Shacklebolt, s'il te plaît ? C'est Rosie avec i-e, pas un y, et... "

"Ooooh, regardez, Potter signe des autographes !"

Harry leva la tête du magazine où il écrivait un truc stupide sur 'continuer l'école et poursuivre ses rêves' pour voir Draco Malfoy à deux pas de lui agrippant une noix de coco et... _lui faisant un sourire éclatant ?_

"J'en veux un !"

"Pardon ? Quoi ?" demanda Harry confus aveuglé par la vue d'un Draco souriant.

"Je veux ton autographe, Potter. Je peux en avoir un ? demanda Draco si impatient qu'il en laissant presque tomber sa noix de coco.

"Hum mm...tu es sûr, Malefoy?" Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se demander combien de Mai-Tais Draco avait déjà bu ce soir

"Oui, oui, oui !" Dit Draco en gloussant. "S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ."

À présent Draco faisait à Harry un regard de petit chien triste, pas le meilleur du monde (les malfoy n'utilisent jamais le regard du petit chien triste vous comprenez... ils sont plutôt du genre "donne-le-moi où tu vas souffrir ! ) mais la vue du beau blond, de Draco Malefoy lui donnant son regard de petit chien triste rendit Harry tout chaud, et tout bizarre à l'intérieur.

"Bien, mais je suppose que tu vas le brûler demain matin, quand tu seras sobre ".

"Non, je ne le ferai pas, je te l"jure, je vais le garder pour toujours " "bien. Ou est-ce que tu veux que je signe ?"

Draco regarda autour de lui puis il eut une idée. "Moi."

"QUOI ?"

"Signe sur MOI ! Là !" Et il ôta son t-shirt pour qu'Harry puisse signer sur son ventre. Harry le regarda un instant, humidifiant inconsciemment ses lèvres. Le ventre de Draco était ... eh bien, il était très très plat, très doux et semblait très très très appétissant. Apparemment travailler comme espion pour l'ordre du phoenix avait eu des effets inattendus sur lui.

Harry devait l'avoir regardé plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait car Draco commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience.

"Allez, Harry ! T'a dit que t'allais le faire !" Gémissait à présent Draco et Harry lui sourit. _Bah, au moins ce sera drôle demain matin._

"Okay, trouvons une table pour toi, je ne peux pas signer comme ça ! "

"D'accord," répondit Draco agréablement, et Harry décida que le Draco bourré était une nette amélioration par rapport au Malefoy normale.

Draco monta sur une table et s'allongea sur le dos.

Harry s'approcha. "Donc...euh... qu'est-ce que je pourrai marquer ?"se demandait Harry et Draco après une profonde réflexion dit. "Que penses-tu de pour _Draco Malefoy "dont le sexe est raide comme le bois, bisous Harry "?"_

"Ça me semble formidable ne bouge plus."

En réalité, il écrivit :

_Pour ma fouine préféré : Un petit conseil : arrête le Mai-Tais._

_Harry J. Potter._

Draco ne pouvant lire sous cet angle ou bien son sang contenant un taux d'alcool trop élevé, il se contenta simplement de sourire à Harry. Puis ils retournèrent dans la foule, probablement pour danser.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'

Harry ne vit pas Draco avant un bon moment.

Il dansa un peu plus, signa quelques autographes supplémentaires et accepta les félicitations de douzain de citoyens invités à la fête.

Il but lui aussi quelques verres de Mai Tais, continua avec quelques coupes de champagne, sirota un whiskey pur feu, pas la peine de dire que l'invité d'honneur était lui aussi bien éméché.

Harry quitta finalement la piste de danse, histoire de se reposer un peu.

Regardant les danseurs, il vit Fred et George dansaient avec Angelina et Katie Bell, que Ron et Hermione étaient engagés dans un tango sulfureux. Il remarqua avec un mélange d'amusement et d'horreur que Lucuis Malfoy et Serverus Snape étaient assis très près l'un de l'autre, et buvaient dans la même noix de coco avec deux pailles et échangeaient des regards lourds de sens.

Cependant, bourré ou pas Harry Potter est toujours un héros. Aussi quand il vit Draco Malefoy, pressé contre le mur par un Percy Weasley éméché, regardant son ravisseur d'un air malheureux, il vint à son aide.

"Y a-t-il un (hic) problème, ici ?" demanda Harry comme il s'approchait de l'étrange couple.

Il avait eu quelques difficultés à adopter sa voix de "j'ai vaincu Voldemort, alors toi fouteur de merde prépare toi à respecter chacun des putains de mots que je vais dire ".

"Oui, répondit Draco d'un ton acerbe. Ce _crétin_ est face à une méprise, il pense que je veux l'embrasser, et je peux t'assurer que je trouve cette idée positivement répugnante ". Harry s'interrogea vaguement sur comment faisait Malefoy pour être aussi éloquent quand il était clair qu'il était complètement saoul, mais se tourna malgré tout vers Percy et commença son speech :

"Maintenant regarde-moi Percy, il est évident que cette demoiselle...euh je veux dire ce monsieur... euh non là on parle de Malefoy donc euh... Si le blond qui est là ne veut pas t'embrasser je te suggère t'aller faire un petit tout ailleurs ".

"Maaiis Harryyy,"gémit un Percy embrumé par l'alcool "je veux embrasser Malefoy, il est si joliii ! "

"Jolie?" dit Draco d'un ton cinglant. "Jolie? Je n'ai jamais été aussi insulté de ma vie. Je suis le plus masculin, viril, ... "

"Oui, oui, on a compris " dit Harry pour apaiser Draco, qui foudroyait Percy du regard.

Harry se tourna vers le jeune Weasley, "Maintenant Percy, vraiment. On n'a pas vaincu Voldemort pour que tu puisses jouer au hockey avec les amygdales de l'un de nos meilleurs espions. Et Malefoy ne veut pas être embrassé, il n'y aura personne qui sera embrassé contre sa volonté à ma soirée, compris ? "

"Compris " dit Percy tout penaud en s'en allant. Harry secoua sa tête en le voyant.

"Ça va, Malefoy ? " demanda Harry en conduisant Draco vers le sofa le plus proche.

"Oui, les gens ne peuvent s'en empêcher, ils ont cette envie incontrôlable de m'embrasser. C'est ça d'être irrésistible et sexy. Parce que je le suis tu sais, farouche, masculin, virile et diablement sexy. "

"Parfaitement Malefoy", répondit Harry qui avait du mal à marcher droit, "c'est pourquoi Percy Weasley était prêt à s'envoyer en l'air avec toi contre le mur. Ton irrésistible virilité. "

"Il allait m'embrasser, n'est-ce pas? Et tu m'as sauvé." murmura Draco, il poursuivit sa réflexion, puis sourit à Harry "Harry Potter, tu es mon héros ! "

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, installa Draco sur le sofa, puis sentant qu'il avait lui-même besoin d'une petite pause, se laissa tomber de l'autre côté du canapé. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Sa perception n'étant pas ce qu'elle devrait, surtout pour un jeune homme de 18 ans sous l'influence de l'alcool, il éclata de rire. Ce qui eut comme conséquence de le faire tomber pratiquement sur Draco.

Un frisson parcourut ses jambes quand elles rencontrèrent celle de Draco. Un frisson commençant de son épaule, là où elle touchait celle de l'autre jeune homme.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, prêt à se décaler, mais Draco jeta son bras sur les épaules d'Harry et le rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

"Je sais pour toi " chuchota Draco sur le mode de la conspiration.

"De quoi diable es-tu en train de parler, Malefoy ? Harry était assez confus, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que le bras de Draco était...bien autour de ses épaules.

Draco regarda furtivement autour de la pièce, aussi discrètement que possible en étant bourré, avant chuchoter une nouvelle fois à l'oreille d'Harry.

"Je sais pour toi. Avec ta noblesse héroïque et la défaite du lord noir et pourquoi pas ".

Harry pouvait sentir le grondement de la voix de Draco dans sa poitrine et son faible souffle dans ses cheveux.

"Tu commences à parler pour ne rien dire "

Harry se sentit obligé de lui faire remarquer. Même si pour être honnête, il n'était pas sûr que cela n'ait pas de sens parce que draco avait bu ou bien si c'était lui qui avait des problèmes pour tout mettre en ordre, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la pression du bras musclé de Draco autour de lui.

Draco se débrouilla pour qu'il n'y ai qu'un pouce qui le sépare de l'oreille d'Harry. "Je sais qui tu es vraiment " souffla Draco d'un ton indiquant qu'il connaissait un secret national.

Harry lutta contre le frisson occasionné par le souffle de Draco, qui lui laissa une sensation de picotement le long du cou.

"Et donc? " demanda Harry avec autant de désinvolture que possible, cachant tant bien que mal que son plus vieux rival d'école le faisait bander par un simple chuchotement, "qui suis-je en réalité? "

Draco secoua la tête "nooonnn, pas sans un autre verre " il retira son bras de l'épaule d'Harry et les croisa en fixant Harry fixement.

Harry, bien que désappointé par la disparition du bras fit un signe à l'elfe de maison pour qu'il apporte deux autres Mai tai. Tous deux saisirent une noix de coco, et en prirent une grosse gorgée.

"Bien ? " dit Harry en se demandant pourquoi il ne s'était pas encore éloigné de Draco. "Si je ne suis pas Harry Potter, qui suis-je ? ".

Avec un sourire suffisant, Draco répondit "Tu es _Batman_ ".

De surprise, Harry recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. "Je suis qui ?"

"Batman," répéta Draco de manière confidentielle. Il regardait Harry bafouiller et l'expression arrogante de son visage montrait qu'il était sûr qu'il venait juste de révéler ce qu'il savait être le plus grand secret d'Harry.

"Malefoy," demanda Harry quand il fut finalement capable de parler "comment diable connais-tu Batman ?"

"Ne change pas de sujet Potter. Je t'ai dit que je savais..."

"Je ne change pas de sujet. Le sujet est Batman. Je répète comment diable connais-tu Batman ?"

Draco haussa les épaules "J'ai pris étude des Moldus en cinquième année."

"Toi, monsieur "J'ai Un-Pedigree-Sorcier-Plus-Grand-Que-Big-Ben," t'as pris étude des moldus?" demanda Harry incrédule.

"Et alors ? J'ai perdu un pari contre Blaise, ça te va . Et je sais que t'essaies juste d'échapper à la confession. Je sais que t'es Batman, Potter."

"Et pourquoi t'en es si sure ?"

"Tu es toujours là pour sauver les gens qui ont des problèmes. Je parie que t'as un signal comme les chauves-souris, sauf qu'au lieu des chauves souries, c'est Dumbledore qui fait un éclair dans le ciel et tu sautes sur ton balai, comprends quel est le problème et sauve une nouvelle fois le monde. Tu sais, tu devrais mieux te cacher, c'est tellement évident, quand on y réfléchit un peu."

Harry trouvait cette incroyable conversation extrêmement amusante et plutôt que de souhaiter avoir ce signal, il décida de jouer avec Draco, parce que, eh bien surtout parce que Draco était_ très_ chaud_._

"Okay, peut-être que je suis Batman. Est-ce que ça fait de toi Robin ?"

"Oh, bon Dieu non," répondit le blond en frissonnant. "Je pourrai jamais porter ces horribles collants verts. En plus, toi et moi nous sommes ennemi. Laissons Weasley être Robin, il est ton sous-fifre de toute façon. Et Granger peut être Batgirl. Et Voldemort était le Joker. C'est parfait."

"C'est parfait " en convint Harry, qui était de bonne humeur grâce à sa dernière acquisition d'alcool et parce qu'il était câliné par Draco.

"ça me laisse hors de tout ça " remarqua Draco en faisant la moue "qui suis-je sensé être ?"

Harry y pensa un instant "je sais !"

"Oui ?" demanda Draco impatient.

"Tu," dit Harry triomphant, "est _Catwoman_."

Draco y pensa puis dit. "Catwoman, eh? Bien... Je serai bien en cuir."

"Bien sur que tu le serais .Et toi est moi sommes ennemis juste comme Batman et Catwoman donc, ça marche." Harry était assez fier de lui.

Ils étaient assis ensemble sur le sofa, sirotant leur Mais Tais depuis quelques instants dans un silence paisible, quand le visage de Draco pris une expression mystérieuse.

"Hey Potter ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Batman et Catwoman, ne sont-ils pas autant amant qu'ennemis?"

"Hum..." fit Harry en pensant que Draco marquait un point, "Tu sais, je crois que tu as raison."

"Donc si t'est Batman, et moi Catwoman, alors peut-être devrions-nous nous embrasser,"suggéra Draco plein d'espoir.

"Peut-être le devrions-nous" confirma Harry qui devait admettre que cela semblait être une idée fantastique. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment.

"Bon. Alors je vais t'embrasser, tiens toi" Harry serviable se tint, ferma les yeux, Draco lui se pencha et posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux. "Encore, Malfoy."

Draco obligeamment lui donnant un autre petit baiser, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'Harry avait en tête.

"Tu t'y prends mal," grogna Harry, que Draco regardait confus. "On est supposé avoir les yeux fermés, beaucoup de langues et c'est supposé être plus long oh, putain je vais l'faire " dit Harry, et il mit sa main derrière la tête de draco qu'il tira à lui et il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Même s'ils avaient tous deux le cerveau dans un brouillard alcoolique, les deux garçons pouvaient jurer sur Merlin que c'était le meilleur baiser qu'ils n'aient jamais échangé.

Les deux mains d'Harry trouvèrent le chemin de la douce chevelure de Draco entrelaçant les mèches entre ses doigts.

Les bras de Draco étaient autour de la taille d'Harry et caressaient son dos, créant un courant électrique dans tout le corps du brun. Harry glissa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Draco, qui ouvrit sa bouche en hâte pour que leurs langues puissent s'entremêler et que le baiser se fit plus ardant.

Harry déplaça ses lèvres de la bouche de Draco à son visage, traçant un chemin sur sa mâchoire.

À cette sensation Draco commença à émettre des bruits de plaisir. Ces bruits poussèrent Harry à remonter vers les oreilles du blond, puis à redescendre vers le cou, embrassant, léchant et suçant, Draco gémissant haleta ces mots : _"oh oui, oh, bébé, oui là, oh mon Dieu, fait le, oh oui, fait le pour papa !"_

Harry s'arrêta au milieu d'une léchouille.

"Fais le pour papa ?"

"Quoi? C'est juste une expression."

"Je n'ai jamais entendu ça avant."

"Oui, bon bah tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience. C'est une très bonne expression, demande à qui tu veux."

Harry offensé répondit. "J'ai du mal à croire que n'avoir jamais entendu quelqu'un dire 'fait le pour papa' signifie que je ne suis pas très expérimenté"

"Oh crois-moi Potter." Draco était inflexible.

Harry se sentait à présent d'humeur maussade. "La ferme, Malefoy. De toute manière si quelqu'un va être le papa ici, ce sera moi."

"Quoi ?" Draco en rétrécissant ses yeux. "Oh, certainement pas Potter. _Je_ suis le méchant Serpentard, _Je serais le papa ici_."

"Je ne pense pas, Malefoy. Je suis celui qui a survécu donc je serai le papa."

"Tu es celui qui est assis sur mes genoux."

"Je ne suis pas assis sur tes genoux !" se fâcha Harry. "Je repose juste mes jambes sur les tiennes. De plus je suis Batman et tu es Catwoman. Il est clair que je suis le garçon, c'est pourquoi je serai le papa."

"Maintenant, tu m'écoutes tu es le petit Griffondor vierge. Je serai le papa et c'est tout. En fait, je veux t'entendre le dire. Dis-le. Dis 'Malfoy tu es mon papa"."

"Quoi ?"

"Allez, je veux l'entendre."

"Jamais."

"Ne m'oblige pas a te jeter un sort, Potter. J'ai un gros arsenal de sort en magie noir et je n'ai pas peur de m'en servir."

"T'as pas de baguette,"lui fit remarquer Harry content de lui

"Merde," dit Draco, en cherchant autour, avant de trouver l'inspiration. "Dis le, ou je te chatouille.

Harry hoqueta "T'oserais pas."

"Je vais le faire alors vas-y. Dis le."

"JAMAIS !"

"Bien, a ta guise." Draco réussit à se mettre sur Harry qui avait été attrapé sans y prendre garde et à l'allonger de force sur le canapé, puis il bloqua les mains du brun sous ses genoux et il se mit à lui chatouiller les côtes.

.

Il se trouvait que celui-qui-a-survécu était très, très très chatouilleux.

Harry se débattait sur le sofa, incapable d'arrêté de rire alors que Malfoy faisait courir ses doigts sur son ventre.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu" hoqueta Harry entre deux éclats de rire "arrête Malefoy arrête !"

"Pas avant que tu ne l'aies dit," le réprimanda Draco en augmentant l'intensité de l'attaque.

"NON !"

Harry se débattait mais Draco tenait fermement sa prise et continuait son supplice... "Malefoy ! S'il te plaît ! DRAAACO !"

Harry savait qu'il était en train de geindre mais il était désespéré.

"Tu sais ce que tu dois dire, Harry," se moqua Drac qui appréciait on ne peut plus la sensation d'un Harry Potter se tordant sous lui en gémissant son nom.

Harry se mordait les lèvres, mais Draco sentait qu'il allait le dire.

"Vas-y Potter. Qui est ton papa ? Qui est ton papa ?" "Oh... Dieux... O.K, tu es un monstre! D'accord ! Malefoy, tu es mon papa !"

Draco stoppa immédiatement les chatouilles, Harry regardait furieusement le blond en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

"Salaud " Draco répondit par un simple sourire.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça _ou papa va devoir te punir_"

Harry regardait de plus en plus méchamment son ravisseur qui était toujours assis sur son ventre, et ne faisait aucune signe mHarry regardait de plus en plus méchamment son ravisseur qui était toujours assis sur son ventre, et ne faisait aucun signe montrant qu'il allait bouger.

Bien au contraire, il le regardait très intensément.

"Vert,"dit-il d'un ton décidé, Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

"Quoi ?" demanda-il soudain pleinement conscient du corps du blond sur le sienontrant qu'il allait bouger. Bien au contraire, il le regardait très intensément.

"Tes yeux expliqua-t-il, ils sont verts "

"Je sais," répondit Harry en se demanda où Malefoy allait. Draco se baissa, plaça ses mains des deux côtés de la tête d'Harry afin de se tenir.

Ses yeux gris étudiaient très intensément le brun et sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne, le souffle de Draco réchauffait son visage tandis que sa respiration à lui était saccadée.

"J'aime le vert," dit Draco en diminuant la distance entre leurs lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent. Harry répondit avec enthousiasme et ils s'embrassèrent sur le canapé, pendant un long moment les choses devenant de plus en plus passionné jusqu'à ce que Harry le repousse, haletant "Malefoy?"

"Mmmm?" répondit Draco qui embrassait à présent le cou d'Harry. "Allons...oh, oui là... montons," parvint à dire Harry. "dans ma chambre."

"Je pensait que c'était la maison de Fred et...mmmm, c'est trop bon...George."

"Ca l'est. Je suis dans l'une des...Ohmondieurencommence... chambres d'amis"

"Ok... mon dieu Potter, ne t'arrête pas... allons y," dit un Draco haletant en sautant du sofa avant de courrir.

Arrivé à la porte, Harry, ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Il s'arrêta, poussa Draco contre le mur et l'embrassa aussi passionnément que possible, le tenant fermement, mordillant ses lèvres, filant ses cheveux blonds entre ses doigts, et l'écrasant de son corps. Draco éloigna finalement son assaillant et le regarda de ses grands yeux gris, incrédule et à bout de souffle.

"Potter, où diable as tu appris à embrasser comme ça ? Es-tu animal ?"

"Non," dit Harry d'un air machiavélique en poussant Draco dans la chambre. "Je suis Batman."

Finite!

* * *

[1 ]How about To Draco Malfoy, aka 'Sex on a Stick,' love Harry est la dédicace initiale, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur traduction.


End file.
